The object of this research is to investigate the reactions and properties of a new class of reactive organic sulfur-nitrogen compounds, N-alkylidenesulfenamides 1 (ArS-N equals CR2) and the chemistry of the new compounds derived from them. These compounds or the compounds obtained from them may be a new class of alkylating agents. Three specific areas are being explored: oxidation reactions, addition reactions to the S-N and C-N bonds and the properties of sulfenic acids (ArSOH) generated from sulfinamides approxmately 2 (ArS(O)N equals CHR). Oxidation of approximately 1 with m-chloroperbenzoic acid yields approximately 2, sulfonamides and N-sulfonyl-oxaziridines. The latter compounds decompose on heating to give a variety of products including aldehyde, sulfonic acid and nitrile. Addition to both the S-N and C-N bonds occurs when approximately 1 is treated with alkyl lithium reagents. These products are sulfides and sulfenamides. Hydrolysis of the latter compounds yields amines and is a useful synthesis of amines of this type. Sulfenic acids are obtained when sulfinamides, approximately 2, are heated. When N-benzylidene-2 nitrobenzenesulfinamide was heated with trimethylsilyl chloride, trimethylsilyl-2 nitrobenzenesulfenate was obtained in good yield. Treatment of the silyl ester with alcohol and alkoxides yields the sulfenic acid and sulfenate anion, respectively.